How They Came to Be
by Dangermiss
Summary: Harmony was always meant to happen, but they never could admit it.


_A Harmony Fanfiction_

It was a year after the Final Battle. Hermione had just finished her 7th year at Hogwarts after going back. Harry was one of the top Aurors, have passed his tests with the highest scores since Mad-Eye Moody. Ron was working at the joke shop with George, after failing his Auror tests with the lowest scores on record. Kingsley was Minister, and Arthur had taken the position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Life was pretty good. Harry and Ginny were back together, and Ron and Hermione were still together.  
One day, Hermione stopped by the Auror office when Harry was at work. She said that she had just made an appointment to take her Auror tests.  
"There's something else," she said, and looked straight into his eyes. "I broke up with Ron."  
"Why?" asked Harry, utterly shocked.  
Hermione shrugged. "He's an idiot."  
And suddenly, Harry realized something. He loved Hermione, and not just like a sister. He truly loved her.  
That night, he went to go see Ginny.  
"Ginny, listen," he said, "I can't be with you anymore."  
"What? Why?" she asked, surprised.  
"I don't love you." With that, he left.  
When he got home, he sent Hermione a letter with his new owl Remus. The letter said, "Help! I'm trapped in my bathroom with a troll!  
Hermione arrived a few minutes later, laughing. "What's up?" she asked  
Harry looked her in the eye. "I dumped Ginny."  
"Did you have another row?"  
"No. I love you."  
"Oh, Harry! I love you too. I always have."  
"I've always loved you too, Hermione."

The next day, Hermione took her Auror tests. She scored extremely well, only one point behind Harry. Since she scored so well, she was partnered with Harry. They got their first assignment an hour later. It was Mundungus making trouble again. Hermione handled him single-handedly, as usual.

Later that night, Hermione came to visit Harry. She looked troubled.  
"How are we going to tell Ron?"  
Both of them thought about it for a while, but neither came up with an answer. After about an hour, Hermione went home, and Harry started to make treacle tart. Just as soon as he started, there was the distinct crack of someone Apparating into his yard.  
"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron.  
Harry sighed. "What now? Did you splinch your toe again?"  
"No! Well, yes. But that's not why I'm mad. She dumped me!"  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes! Do you know why?"  
Harry hesitated. He didn't want to offend Ron or lose him over this. But he couldn't tell Ron, not yet.  
"No. I don't know why."  
He wished it was true. This could split him and Ron apart, possibly forever.

The next day at work, Harry told Hermione about Ron stopping by. She looked troubled.  
"Harry, we have to tell him sometime. We can't hide it forever."  
"I know. Just not yet. It's too soon after everything that's happened to him."  
She sighed. "You're right."  
"We'll find a way to tell him. I promise."

A few weeks later, Harry went to a jewelry store. He wanted to marry Hermione. He found the perfect ring, and proposed that night.  
"Of course I'll marry you!" she immediately responded.  
They both knew they had to tell Ron soon, before someone else did. They decided to tell him the next day. Harry asked Ron to stop by the Auror office.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
Harry looked at Hermione. "We're getting married."  
"Who?" asked Ron, confused as usual.  
"Us. Me and Hermione."  
"Bloody hell. Is that why she dumped me?"  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ronald, it is."  
Ron rounded on Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.  
"Ron, I'm sorry. We didn't want to hurt you. If you still want to be my friend, I'll need a best man."  
Ron was silent. Finally, he said, "I'll think about it." He turned around and left.  
Harry turned to Hermione. "Well, that went better than I thought it would."  
"Agreed."

That night, Harry and Hermione wrote to Neville and Luna, who were also engaged. Hermione asked Luna to be her maid of honor, and Harry asked Neville if he would be best man if Ron refused. They sent the letter off with high hopes. Hermione wrote a letter to her parents telling them about the marriage. Hermione went home, and Harry went off to bed, hoping Neville and Luna would reply by morning, and that Ron would write.

When Harry awoke the next morning, there was indeed a letter from Neville and Luna, and one from Ron. Harry sat aside the one from Neville and Luna and ripped open the one from Ron. It read:

Mate-  
I'm sorry I was so mad. Of course I'll be your best man. I want both of you to be happy. I just don't know if I'll be happy now.  
-Ron

Harry went off to work happily, taking Neville and Luna's letter with him.  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Hermione, surprised.  
"Ron's not mad anymore!"  
"That's wonderful!"  
"I know! Oh, and Neville and Luna replied."  
"What did they say? Did you open it?"  
"No, I thought I'd wait for you to open it."  
Harry handed her the letter. She quickly opened and read it.  
"Luna said yes! But…"  
"But what?" asked Harry  
Hermione frowned. "She wants to have a double wedding. I don't know if I want to do that…"  
"Oh, come on," Harry coaxed, "It's Luna! It'll be fun."  
"That's why. I kind of wanted to have a normal wedding. Sort of a mix of a Muggle and wizard wedding."  
Harry took her hand. "We'll do that. I promise."


End file.
